


The Slender's Forest (Reader Vs Creepypasta)

by starfeigner



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: Creepypasta, will update as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-05 01:32:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15159479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfeigner/pseuds/starfeigner
Summary: You've unfortunately found yourself stuck in the forest at night, like any cheesy horror movie starts. Maybe you're in a horror movie? That's proved wrong when a knife's flung at your face, and you're instantly running like all hell into the swirling darkness beneath the moonlight, trying to find a way out before /they/ find /you/.In short, you're lost in the forest, and various Creepypastas are on your tail. Will include many different Creepypasta characters, (As well as Marble Hornets since I love it way too much), since I really wanted an excuse to give writing some of them a try.This is in first person, so things like Y/N and such may be used at points. This is NOT a ship fic, I can't imagine that kinda thing with what I'm writing here. This can be you, the reader, or a character insert; I've made it so no specific gender is mentioned in reference to the reader character.





	1. Entering the Forest..

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first proper fanfiction, and I hope that despite it's not a shippy one, it'll still get attention for the time I've put into it! I'm making it as realistic as I possibly can, which I also find pretty rare in the Creepypasta community, too, honestly.
> 
> Oh, and to make it make more sense, let's say the reader/you or whoever you're inserting as the reader is around thirteen of fourteen. Young enough to agree to the stupid thing below, and wouldn't have a second thought other than running away from imminent danger. Probably.

One of your friends started picking on you for your old, childhood fear of the dark (though many people are afraid of the dark when they are young, anyways). They dared you to stay a night in the woods, alone, and come back the next day with proof to prove you weren't a little kid anymore. Why you accepted this dare was beyond you; whether you'd usually think this was a good idea or an insane one, you found yourself, the friend who dared you, and a few of your other friends standing outside the forest as the sun was beginning to sink below the horizon. 

"You scared, Y/N?" Your friend says.

"Of course not! Why would I be? It's just a bunch of dumb trees.." You say. "How am I even supposed to prove this to you?"

"What percentage is your phone at? Don't kid me, I know you use that thing at least a little every night, whether you'll admit it or not. Don't turn it on at all, and if it's the same percentage, then I'll take it as you were there the whole time. Plus, you'll meet me here again, with you leaving the forest anyways, I'd think."

You sigh, throwing your backpack on the ground to grab the flashlight from it. Shrugging it back on your shoulders, you say, "Gee, got me there. We'll do that then, and I'll meet you here at dawn!"

"Can't they just leave the forest, go home, not use their phone, come back, and meet you?" Another person points out.

"I'm not a wizard, I don't know how they can give proof of them not being a little kid!"

You wave bye to them, and enter the trees; pushing away the bushes as you walked through the edge and into the forest. You take a deep breath; this was it. Alone in a forest as night was approaching. As you walk further, you think about what you have in your backpack in the first place.

There was the flashlight that you're holding right now. It's turned on and pointed a few feet in front of you so you can actually see where you're going, and all. There's a pillow, and a small throw blanket that you managed to stuff in there, too. Sleeping on leaves and rocks isn't all that fun, but at least your head will be propped up and  _not_ on uncomfortable pebbles when you finally decide to lay down somewhere, or whatever.

There was your phone as well, so you could prove you stayed all night (even though your other friend had been right that you could totally skip this whole thing out, but that's cheating!). You'd also brought some of your favorite snack since you'd dubbed this a mini, mock camping trip, and no camping trip is complete without snacks!

 The leaves crackle as you step on them, the dark trees blending into the rest of the dark forest. Sure, it's still sunset and sunlight around, but beneath the cover of trees it's been night for a while.

You try and not think about this too much, so you don't scare yourself. At one point you heard some noises coming from somewhere out of your sight and got a bit freaked out. You decided that logically, it was a squirrel, bird, or some other similar animal that had made the noise. And you weren't afraid of either of those animals.

Eventually you decide on a place to stay for the night. You drop your bag on the ground and sit on the large, flat rock you've just found. Propping the flashlight at an angle on your backpack was a good idea; now you can see without needing to hold it.

You take out your phone for a moment and decide to do two things. Checking the time, it's only eight twenty four pm. You reason that the battery percentage going down one wouldn't make you fail your challenge, so you do the second thing as well instead of shutting it off. You're both glad you did and really wish you didn't.

You take a picture; the moon behind your head, and the flashlight making a yellow color on your face. You briefly examine the picture, about to turn your phone off for good, until your blood turned to ice as you noticed something off..

Behind you in the picture you could see a faint silhouette of someone who was clearly older than you, and they were holding something that faintly flickered in the dim moonlight...

Looking behind you, you see absolutely nothing. But someone was definitely here. How else did they get in your picture!? 


	2. It was Jeff the Killer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any Creepypasta characters you'd like to see in here that's not already tagged as a character above, go ahead and suggest some! I don't know many that aren't mainstream, so it's an excuse to potentially read new ones I've never heard of! Anyway here's the second chapter!
> 
> Also, sorry for weird typos and stuff. The thing I write this on has a really weird auto correct and it glitches out or something a lot and starts doing weird things like combining random words together likethisf or example, which it so kindly did for me. Usually I can catch the weird mistakes, but sometimes I don't ;w; So, sorry about that!

Even though you couldn't see who you just saw in the picture right now, you knew that either way, they were still here and pretty much as close as they could be without you seeing them. Lunging for your flashlight, and falling on the ground, you swing the beam of light back and forth through the trees, and say, "W-Who's there!?"

A loud noise is heard, something whizzing by your head fast as lightning. It went where your head had been moments before... Turning around, you see a blood stained knife lodged into the tree behind you. Your eyes widen.

Quickly getting to your feet, you run away from that area as fast as you can without another thought. All you had now was your flashlight and yourself in these dark woods, alone, with a crazy knife guy around.

You go behind a tree after running for a while without hearing other noise to suggest they followed you. Leaning over, you gasp for breath, your hands shaking. You could have just actually died back there.

You stay behind the tree for a while, hoping that person doesn't find you again. You hear some noise from behind the tree, the sound of crunching leaves. Before you could react to the rapidly quickening sounds, you got tackled to the ground.

Holding you to the ground is a very.. odd man. His skin was paper white, almost the same color as his blood washed hoodie, and his hair was jet black. If it was just that, then he'd be an almost normal guy, but no. His eyes had huge black rings around them, and you had yet to see him blink. The worst part was a grizzly cut on his face. It went from the corner of his mouth to the middle of his cheek on both sides; an eternal, bloody smile on his face.

It was so startling and sudden you didn't even scream as he raised his arm, a knife in his hand. Thisguy's crazy! You knee him in the stomach, catching him by surprise, and kick him away. He grabs your foot, and you kick him off again before you're able to get back on your feet and run away from him again.


End file.
